Kanezl monster line
The Kanezl and Imezl are a species of monsters. These enemies, resembling spiked plants with toothy mouths, are palette swaps of each other with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is Green-affiliated. Kanezl The Kanezl is a green and yellow variant. Statistically, they have 325 HP, 216 Attack, 259 Defense, 518 Magic Defense, 51 Vigor, 108 Will, 136 Quick, 5 Agile, and both a Hit percentage and Dodge percentage of 120. The Kanezl is also immune to both Blue and Purple attacks, making it one of few enemies with a element immunity (NOTE: If you are a very high level, even Fina can inflict some major damage on them using ANY moonstone color, also magic works (like Pyrum) quite well on large groups of them). It can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Sacrum * Lightning Strike: The monster generates a sphere of electricity and then unleashes the electricity, damaging all party members caught in the line of fire. * Call Allies: The monster cries out, potentially summoning an additional Kanezl into the current battle. * Run: This monster has the ability to try and run away, thereby removing it from the battle if successful. This ability removes the monster in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). When defeated, Kanezl yield 173 EXP, 1,000 Gold and have a 2% chance of dropping some Gold Pollen. Kanzel are first fought in the Frontier Land airspace, and the airspace around the Dark Rift. In the Frontier Lands, the Kanezl is generally at the height of the food chain, with solid stats, a dodge percent almost on par with that of the Looper, and a Magic Defense rating that pretty much gives it immunity to magic-based attacks. But as its Gold rating and drop item indicate, it is one of the most desirable monsters in the game to hunt down for players looking for a large amount of Gold, especially when the player will need 100,000 Gold to advance the story. Kanezl's ability to summon additional Kanezl makes it easy to kill them again and again for more Gold, though Vyse should be equipped with the Black Map to keep them from potentially running away. Category:Green Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Imezl The Imezl is a light green and blue variant. Statistically, they have 243 HP, 252 Attack, 302 Defense and Magic Defense, 15 Vigor, 126 Will, 170 Quick, 5 Agile, a Hit percentage of 75 and Dodge percentage of 5. It can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Sacrum * Call Allies: The monster cries out, potentially summoning an additional Imezl into the current battle. When defeated, Imezl yield 581 EXP, 213 Gold and have a 2% chance of dropping either a Curia Crystal, Risan Crystal, or Riselem Crysal. Imezl are fought in the airspace around the Dark Rift. The Imezl is the fastest enemy outside the Dark Rift, but beyond that, isn't anywhere near as notable as its predecessor and is outclassed by the Drogerp in all other stats. It does yield a decent amounts of EXP, though the aforementioned Drogerp yields almost double that amount. Category:Green Enemies Category:Monster lines